Wayward Son: The Rewrite
by fuckyouchad
Summary: The shadow reared its head, its fangs set on poisoning the young Namikaze's heart. Filling his mind with whispers of its amazing power. As the line between good and evil blurs even more, you must ask yourself. What would you give up for power? The power to change the world? To be remembered throughout all time. The power to end a malignant system of evil.
1. Real rewrite

Naruto covered his face as he listened to the Kyuubi finish the story of his family and clan. He had wished it wasn't true, and that maybe it was all a lie to get him to weaken the seal, but...everything he heard just...seemed to make sense...and it sounded so right...

That he came from a master fuinjutsu clan, one who was so powerful, that it threatened even the weaker of the Five Great Villages...but it wasn't so powerful that it could hold off two simultaneous attacks from Iwa and Kiri...

**So? What now, gaki? Are you going to just sit there and act like a weakling? Do you stay here, and continue being a pathetic little brat, one who is ignored, even by his own family? Or are you going to actually do something about this, and make a difference? **asked the Kyuubi, as it stared at Naruto form the inside, with a blank look. Naruto didn't now what to reply, and merely kept quiet. The Kyuubi just shook its head, before turning away.

**You're a horrible excuse for a failure...**

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto, although he also yelled it aloud, causing a nearby red-haired girl to stare at him.

_'Huh...well, well...looks like this visit to Konoha wasn't a total waste...the Yondaime Hokage's son is having trouble in paradise...hmm...I'm sure Ei-sama will like to hear this news'_she thought to herself, before turning around and sprinting away, leaving behind an oblivious, yet furious Naruto.

"Shut up! Just shut your mouth! I don't care! I don't care anymore! I don't care if Narumi's stronger and more popular! Just leave me in peace!" he shouted, grabbing his hair as he growled in frustration and anger.

**Why should I? To let you have your peace of mind with being weak! I will not be the Bijuu to a weak human!**

"I SAID SHUT UP! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI! I AM THE LAST OF MY CLAN, AND I WILL NOT BE ORDERED BY A BODY-LESS FOX!" roared Naruto, as he unleashed a massive wave of chakra, almost uprooting a few trees and blasting away a few small boulders, before he calmed down.

He took a deep breath, before looking around and mentally berating himself. What he had just done, would no doubt, create a panic or draw attention...

He had to get moving NOW. Nobody would leave him alone if they found out that he had just done this. They would even accuse him of having the Kyuubi's soul, and brand him a monster. He wouldn't put that past these people.

He had to leave the village quickly, before anybody realized he was gone.

But he needed a plan...and only one guy was smart enough, but somehow loyal enough, to help him.

...

Kushina sighed in exhaustion as she threw herself over her bed, loving the softness of the sheets and pillows. She had spent the entire day shopping with Narumi, and even buying her supplies for her birthday party. Twelve...her baby girl was turning twelve, and she would soon be taking her first steps as a genin.

"Hmm...I wonder what Minato got Naruto for his birthday, also...I hope he likes the vest I bought him...urgh...I need to spend more time with my son, it's pretty sad that Mikoto has had him over to visit Sasuke, more then he's spent time with Narumi and us..." she whispered, closing her eyes slowly. She was really tired, and the one thing she needed the most besides her family, right now, was sleep...and lots of it.

With a final breath, she quickly dozed off, quietly falling into a dark dream, which would soon change everything in her, her family, and the history of Konoha.

_The rain had been falling for what seemed like weeks, most of the surrounding rivers and lands had already flooded. Two figures were standing near a small riverbanks, the fallen and damaged head statues of the Shodaime Hokage were lodged into the dirt. Various parts of the once-mighty statue of both Hashirama and Madara now laid scattered throughout the area. In the very middle of the land, were three figures, a lean spiky blonde haired boy, and a red-haired teenage girl. In front of them, stood an orange-masked man, his black coak, which was adorned with red clouds, was torn and withered, the sleeves were even burnt along its edges. His shirt had a large round hole in his abdominal area, while a large gash tore through his back._

_"Urggh...this wasn't supposed to happen..." he groaned, grabbing his side, as he fell on knee, exhausted from the massive usage of space-time jutsu._

_As the two figures began to close in on him, they came to a stop, as the red haired girl took a glance at the blonde._

_"Na...Na...Naruto...we...we can't...keep...this u-up..." she gasped, not able to form a complete sentence. The blonde nodded, thankful the cool rain shower was keeping his body from overheating. He felt like throwing up, due to the strain he had but on his body during the earlier fight. Judging from what he knew about his own body, he didn't have more then five percent of his chakra left..._

_"This..th-this is...unbelievable!...w-we are...the epitome of shinobi!...how can one mere man do this!...he keeps bending the laws of...time and space, as if they were meaningless!" he growled, trying to catch his breath, as he lifted his hand into the air._

_"...wh...what are you...doing...?" asked the girl, as she watched small blue dots slowly float towards his body. Naruto smirked, as he felt his chakra reserves slowly rise again._

_Six percent._

_"Narumi! Hold that asshole for at least five minutes! I'll have my final attack ready by then!" he shouted, receiving a nod from Narumi, who quickly sprinted towards the masked figure. As she burst into full speed, she kicked up a large water wave behind her, covering Naruto, who let out a smirk. She had just given him the perfect cover for an extra jutsu plan._

_Narumi quickly sped past rock and water, managing to even lose the masked man's sight a few time, but he managed, however, to jump away before she could truly reach him, while forming his own hand signs. Narumi quickly withdrew her left hand backward, forming a swirl of blue chakra within her palm._

_"Rasengan!"_

_The man, however, didn't flinch or even blink for a single moment._

_"Jikukan! Busshitsu no Rekka!" he yelled, before aiming his palms outwards, as Narumi's Rasengan neared him._

_Suddenly, a small black dot appeared before her, as the blue chakra sphere began to dissipate, vanishing quickly, before she felt a violent pull on her body._

_His jutsu was swallowing her too._

_"Shit!"_

_Before she could think of a logical plan, she aimed her free arm downwards, shooting a powerful blast of chakra at the ground, propelling her upwards._

_"Chakra no Taiho!" she yelled, as she sky-rocketed into the air. The man scowled behind his mask, before remembering there was still Naruto to deal with. Only problem was that the jutsu he used had drained him of more chakra then he thought...but...that didn't make sense...he had used far more difficult jutsu, with even more ease...what was going on?_

_"Damn it...I need to think of a way to finish off at least one of these brats..." he whispered to himself. He began to feel his feet lose energy, before he realized to look below him, underwater._

_"You fucking brat!" he roared, leaping backwards, kicking at the Naruto clone, who continued to hold on, as it absorbed all the chakra it could. "Let go!" He shouted one more time, launching the clone into a cliff, where it disappeared in a small __**poof!**__._

_"Haha...looks like you got...outsmarted by a pair of kid..." grinned Naruto, as he held his bleeding arm. He had over-used the Uzumaki Rasen no Taiho, and he had barely enough chakra left for a single Kage Bunshin...which meant...he __**HAD **__to use that jutsu...otherwise, the world he and Nagato had wished for, would come to an end..._

_"Narumi! Get out of here!" shouted Naruto, placing his hands on the water. He closed his eyes tightly, focusing on drawing all the energy out of the water. "Shizen no Kyushu!"_

_Narumi had quickly begun to panic, as she realized she had overpowered her blast, prompting her to almost two miles in the air. She could just barely see Naruto and the man's forms far below her._

_**"Damn! Naruto's out in the open! This isn't good!" **__she thought to herself, as she slowly began to fall again, quickly picking up speed. It would still be a few minutes before she could reach Naruto, however._

_Naruto cursed as he noticed Narumi had over-shot her blast, and was now minutes away...it did, however, give him the perfect opportunity...he only had a minute window, but it could be enough, if everything went perfect. It was good that he had saved up enough chakra._

_"Tell me...you masked freak...does a low level clown like yourself ever feel desperation!" he asked, hoping he could buy just a few moments of time. He had to get the timing just enough, so that idiot couldn't escape, even with his teleportation jutsu._

_"You're too overconfident, Uzumaki! It will be your undoing!" yelled the masked man, as he began to vanish in a swirl. Naruto smirked drawing every last bit of chakra from the nearby water, before charging it all into his chest. He winced and grunted in pain, as the concentrated chakra began to just gradually implode his body, and the air around him._

_Four seconds...he hoped that bastard would take the bait. He suddenly noticed the swirl, that signaled the idiot's entrance._

_Three seconds...he had only one shot, and he would soon die, no matter the outcome._

_Two seconds...was this how it would end? The great Naruto Uzumaki, prince of the Uzumaki clan...dying in an explosion, he, himself created, to save the lives of his sister and the very world that wrong him?..._

_One second left...the man had realized his mistake too late, and it would be too long for him to re-open the time-space portal to move away from the blast. He was soon to be dead._

_Naruto smiled sadly as he felt the dense and massive chakra concentration pull the masked man towards, despite his yells of protest._

_This was his final moment...the end of everything for him...all to save his own family...a few months ago, he wouldn't have even hesitated in seeing them killed...now...he was dying for them..._

_"This...is for you...Nagato...san...and even you...Narumi...Chakra no Gisei Bakudan!" he shouted._

_With one final shove, he released all the chakra out, creating a massive explosion, blinding Narumi, as she continued to fall down to the ground. All she could tell was that a bright white light had already engulfed the Valley of the End._

_"Naruto! NOOOOOO!" she screamed, tears forming at her eyes, as she realized what he had done._

_He had just died to end the battle._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Kushina, as she shot up from the bed, causing her to fall down to the floor, in the mass confusion and panic. She could hear loud footsteps rushing up the stairs, before Mikoto and Minato came rushing in, both of them panting as if they had run a marathon.

"Kushina! Are you okay!" asked Minato frantically, lifting her up in his arms as he inspected her. As she gradually began to register everything, she nodded, slowly beginning to cry, as she buried her face in his chest.

How was she supposed to explain her dream?

"Kushina-chan...it's alright...c'mon...let's go make you some tea..." smiled Mikoto softly, before looking at Minato with a somber look. The blonde nodded, knowing that she was signaling him to keep it a secret.

He watched as Mikoto helped her long-time best friend down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Seems as if I came at an inconvenient time, Minato..." stated a deep voice, causing the young Hokage to turn around to get a good look at the familiar source.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" He exclaimed, smiling softly as he caught sight of the signature white spiky long hair. The older man grinned, before hopping through the window, making sure to softly close it behind him.

"Jiraiya-sensei...what bring you here?" asked Minato, confused as to why his former teacher had decided to make a random visit in the middle of the after noon.

The old man took a deep breath, wondering where he could start, having known this would most likely go bad, no matter what.

"Well...this isn't a friendly visit, Minato, so I'll be straight with you...I visited Mount Myoboku..." he started, trailing off as he said the name of the Toad Summons's home. Minato, however, just stood before him, waiting for him to continue. "And...I spoke to the Elder...and he told me...he told US, that...well...he told us a prophecy...and at first it was great, it said that a child, born of great shinobi, would rise to protect this world, from it's destroyer...he said, that the child would be born a female, and carry a great burden within her..." he added, causing Minato to smile, as he clasped his hands together.

"Well, that's great, isn't it? Narumi fits the entire description, and she's going to be more of a great shinobi then her mother and father!" he exclaimed happily. Jiraiya closed his eyes, giving Minato a somber look, before continuing.

"That was the start, Minato...the ending...the ending...you may not like to hear, but...as her father, you will want to hear it, and later tell Kushina..." he stated, causing Minato to grow a serious look.

"What is the second part?" asked Minato, clenching his fists.

"The prophecy said...it says, that...a male will be born of those same parents...he will become a tyrant...somebody who will attempt to crush all before him, and...he will have to fight Narumi to the death...if he wins, then he will assume a new world order, dominating everyone before him...I assume that if Narumi is the Chosen One, then Naruto is..."

"...destined to destroy us all..." whispered Minato, finishing the sentence for Jiraiya, who nodded quietly. He had practically put Minato in the hardest position imaginable to anyone...he was now forced to choose to either save the world...or save his son...

Could he allow thousands to die, at the hands of his son?...or could he stand knowing his son was incarcerated for a crime he had not yet done?...

"So...Naruto is destined for that?.." asked Minato, not wanting to believe what Jiraiya had said.

The elder Toad Sennin nodded, before leaning against the wall, as he stared out from the Namikaze household, and onto the streets of Konoha below.

"How's Naruto been doing?...it's been almost a year or two since I last saw him...and I do regret shooing him away to train Narumi...I should've included him in the training..." he stated, as the moonlight shined off his face, giving him a more mystical look. Minato let out a sigh, something that was becoming awfully common.

"Not well...me and Kushina haven't been able to make time for him...I know that it's wrong as a father, but as Hokage...there's little choice left...I have to train Narumi to control the Kyuubi's chakra...I'm only that much happier that the damned fox hasn't tried to speak to her" he replied. Jiraiya nodded, before looking down to see a red-haired girl running past the Namikaze house. He chuckled lightly.

"Heh...everyone's in a rush...Minato...I want to take Naruto on a training trip" he stated suddenly, glancing quickly at the blonde.

"A trip?..."

"Yeah, Naruto hadn't been trained properly, and even if he's passed the Academy test, he has little to no actual combat jutsu or experience...with me, I can at least protect him while we train" replied Jiraiya.

"...alright...but don't tell Kushina until tomorrow morning, I don't want her to stress out more"

Jiraiya nodded once again, before turning around and opening the window, placing a foot on the sill. He gave one last look at Minato before saying his last line, instantly jumping down and away, heading towards a familiar Sandaime's house.

"Don't forget, Minato...we have a prophecy to focus on"

Kushina shuddered, as she felt a cold chill crawl down her spine, feeling like something terrible was soon to be happening...for some reason, she wanted to call it a mother's instinct.

"Kushi-chan...what happened?..." asked Mikoto, in a hushed and worried tone, as she kneeled in front of her red-haired best friend. Kushina was still softly crying from her nightmare.

"Kushina...what did you dream about?..." asked Minato, as he came slowly walking down the stairs. The young mother smiled sadly, before walking up to him, hugging him softly. Minato smiled as he wrapped his arms around securely.

"Minato...I...had a nightmare..." she whispered, trailing off towards the end. Minato pulled away just enough so he could get a good look at her face.

"A...nightmare?" he asked, getting a sinking feeling deep in his chest. He had a strong fear in the back of his mind, that was quickly growing more and more by the second.

"It...it was about...Narumi...and Naruto..." she whispered, loud enough to catch Mikoto's ear. Minato, on the other hand, felt his knees and legs almost give way and collapse right under him. He quickly began to tremble violently, before falling down fainting, causing Mikoto and Kushina to both panic.

"Fugaku!" yelled Mikoto, almost glad to hear the loud and quick footsteps of her husband, as he came flying through the front door, a cigarette still in his mouth. He only had to take a quick look at the pale-faced blonde on the floor, and he was already on the ground, a small white package in his hand.

"Move!" he ordered, waving the small package under Minato's nose. Within a moment or two, the Hokage had flutter his eyes slowly open, before remembering what he had heard.

"Wake up, Minato" stated Fugaku, lightly slapping the blonde's cheeks.

"Ku-Kushina..." he groaned, rubbing his head, as the red head leaned in close to him.

"Wh-what is it?...Minato...what is it?" she asked, worried as hell.

"We...we need to talk...about some news..."

"N-news?..." stuttered Kushina, as she felt her horrible 'mother's instinct' returning at full force.

"Listen...Kushina...you're dream, what happened in your dream, you HAVE to tell me...Jiraiya came with a prophecy...what did you see in your dream?" he questioned desperately. Kushina's lips begin to tremble, before she spilled all of her nightmare out.

"Narumi and Naruto were at the Valley of the End, and it was raining badly, there was thunder and lightning, and they were all badly injured...Naruto's arm looked like it was suffering from chakra burns...and it was bleeding, he was bleeding...he had a large cut on his left cheek, but it was definitely healing and his shirt was torn and singed in some place and Narumi was standing next to him, but both of them were exhausted and they were...they were fighting...fighting..." As she began to trail off, Minato gently shook her, wanting every little detail of her dream. Mikoto and Fugaku were even leaning in, caught up in the scene and wanting to know just what could have the two laid-back and usually joyous couple in high tension.

"Who? Who were they fighting?" asked Minato, his facial and body expression now growing frantic.

Kushina couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it, but now that she thought on it...that man was the same man...the same one that nearly killed her...

"It...it was..._him_..._Madara_..." she whispered, causing Minato's eyes to glaze over as she realized what she meant.

Mikoto and Fugaku, on the other hand, were now completely baffled.

"Hold on just a damn second!...are you trying to tell me that _Madara Uchiha_, the co-founder of Konoha, of this village, was fighting your kids in your dream?" asked Fugaku, as he tried to wrap his mind around what Kushina had just said. Minato slowly straightened up, as he returned to his serious demeanor.

"...it's true...he was the one who released the Kyuubi all those years ago, and he was the reason that I was nearly too late to save Kushina..." he replied, causing Mikoto to lean in closer.

"Wait!...but he would be well over a century old! Even if he was alive, what could he do?" she asked. If Madara was truly alive, he would more then likely be holding a grudge against the Uchiha clan for having banished him.

"No...he must have found something, or maybe he's just an imposter, who has enxtensive amounts of knowledge of Madara...no matter what, he's still dangerous, and he was even able to force to actually use the Hiraishin no Jutsu...even then, I was maybe a millisecond away from him out speeding me..." added the young Hokage, causing Fugaku and Mikoto to both sweat drop.

"Mikoto! Fugaku! Sensei! Its an emergency!" shouted Kakashi, who had suddenly bursted through the front door.

Fugaku suddenly raised his arms in exasperation.

"Oh everything is an emergency isn't it! This better be a life or death situation, Kakashi!" he shouted, irritated at everything that had just happened.

"Everyone in the Uchiha compound is dead! Everyone!" he yelled, before he sfelt himself pushed aside, as Minato, Fugaku, and Mikoto all dashed through he door, knocking it off its hinges.

"Sasuke was at the compound!" screamed Mikoto, as Fugaku and Minato followed her.

Kushina slowly walked out of the house, before a dark haired woman appeared.

"...Kushina-san...please, let's help you go to the Sandaime's house...his wife should be able to help you..." she smiled, before Kakashi sighed. The woman looked at him, before glancing away, and helping the weakened Kushina walk.

"Kakashi...nobody expected this...and just because he was your subordinate, doesn't mean that you could have done anything...he wiped out the whole Uchiha clan...I'm sorry...but you have to stop being a...a...a bitch, about your so-called 'failures'..." she stated, before continuing to walk away, leaving a silent Kakashi to think to himself.

_Something bad is going to happen...and I have a shitty feeling, that THIS...is only the beginning..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
So have you come to a decision ningen? Will you continue to be your families bottom bitch, or are you going to try to fix your life for the better? Forge your own destiny? Or wait for someone to show you the path haha!

"Shut up, you, you baka fox! I wont be prey to your temptations anymore!"

Naruto kept getting angrier and angrier, and slowly something interesting began to happen. Things were changing, for example, the fox, seemed to be dissappearing, and a sword was appearing on Naruto's hip, while one of Naruto's eyes seemed to be changing.

Things began to move in slow motion, as images began to fill Naruto's head,a images of past lives? Memories? Or were they just images with no relation to him at all?

Naruto fell onto the ground, screaming in pain, as if his nerve endings were being lit by flames.

When the pain finally stopped, Naruto got up. His head was swimming with all of the knowledge he had received, knowledge of power? Naruto had no idea, what had just happened to him, or how his destiny had changed. There was only one thing certain for our blonde hero, the path that he would have to take, was now shrouded in darkness.

At Mt. Myobokozan, the elder toad sage, sprang up surprised from his seat, and looked up to see the clouds rising on the horizon.

"Dark, times are approaching…...GET ME JIRAIYA, right now!"

In a few seconds, Jiraiya of the Sannin stood infront of the Toad Sage.

"Jiraiya-chan….the prophecy has changed…."  
"How?" Asked Jiraiya apprehensively

"The Dark One has risen."  
Jiraiya gasped "You mean…...that…..no...it can't be."  
"For what it is worth, Jiraiya, I am sorry. But yes"  
The toad sage stopped to look out at the mountain side.

"Namikaze Naruto, is the tyrant that my prophecy has foreseen"  
Forgive me Minato….It's all my fault. If only I had never told you of the prophecy, then you wouldn't have ignored Naruto, how you did.

"The best way to solve this problem would be to…"  
"You seriously cannot expect me to do that? Can you? He is my godson for fuck's sake"

"We all have to make sacrifices when working towards a goal."  
"I will leave you to do that Jiraiya. Good luck"

And with that conversation, the fate of the world was sealed.

"What? You want me to do what?"

Minato looked on shocked at what his sensei, had suggested. He thought him capable of locking up his own son, just because he MIGHT, MIGHT go on to destroy the world?

Jiraiya had practically put Minato in the hardest position imaginable to anyone...he was now forced to choose to either save the world...or save his son...

Could he allow thousands to die, at the hands of his son?...or could he stand knowing his son was incarcerated for a crime he had not yet done?

Minato made a sign to his ANBU guards to leave him. He also kicked Jiraiya out of his office. From a hidden compartment in his desk, he pulled out a photo book, that was dedicated only to Naruto. Flipping through the photo's Minato smiled, at seeing all of the pictures of Naruto, as a child, smiling brightly at the camera, him and Naruto eating ramen. Naruto watching sadly as his sister is trained and not him.

Minato made his decision.

Minato flashed away to his house, a stray tear hitting the floor after he had flashed away.

Maybe he was being selfish, but he would not allow his son to become some villain hellbent on conquering the the world.

Kushina was walking happily to back to the Namikaze clan compound. Today she would try to spend some time with her son, she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today. Call it her mother's instinct, but she felt something stirring. Regardless from now on, she would try to make time for her son, because she loved him alot, even though she didnt spend much time with him, didn't mean she cared any less about him.

Jiraiya was walking to the Namikaze compound, his head telling him to do what his heart refuses to do. No matter how he tried to put it, he knew it was wrong. Naruto was not guilty of what his future self, may or may not do. There was also the issue, that what if trying to do this to Naruto would push him down the dark path? Or were the mistakes of his parent's already pushing him down it? In the end Jiraiya, maybe he was being selfish, but he would fix his mistake. He would not allow his godson, to go down a dark path, all because of his mistake. If he had to live the rest of his life in misery, then he would.

After all he had brought this upon himself.

Jiraiya and Minato, both entered the room at the same time, and looked at each other. It seemed they had come to the same conclusion. They would preserve the past Naruto, and not allow him to darken himself…...by killing Naruto right now.

A/N: reason this chapter is so short is because I want to set the scene for the rest of the story. Naruto, is the tyrant of the prophecy, but by the end of the story you will see why he was.

There will be a timeskip after this


End file.
